Home Improvement
| season = 2 | number = 9 | image = HomeImprovementHQ.png | previous = Sick | next = Way Down Mexico Way | airdate = May 24, 1993 }} is the ninth episode in Season 2 of Beavis and Butt-Head. It is the overall 14th episode. Plot Beavis and Butt-Head are hired to paint the trim of Mr. Anderson's house, but huffing a can of Johns Blair-brand paint thinner causes them to take a more creative - and destructive - approach. They only end up painting graffiti and various other doodles all over the home, Anderson's cat, and setting some shrubs on fire. Then to add insult to injury, they steal his riding lawnmower and take it on a joyride through Highland, causing even more mayhem after they mistake the local botanical gardens for Stewart's living room in their intoxicated state, then causing a severe traffic jam stopped in the middle of the intersection. Anderson promptly calls the police on them over it, but cannot remember the duo's actual names or descriptions, due to his poor eyesight and partial senility. He tells the officers that respond to his call: "One of them calls himself Butthole. The other one's name is Joe, I think. I believe they were oriental." Characters *Beavis *Butt-head *Tom Anderson *Stewart (mentioned) Featured Music Videos *Frankie Goes to Hollywood - "Two Tribes" *Biz Markie - "Just A Friend" *White Zombie - "Black Sunshine" *Edie Brickell & The New Bohemians - "What I Am" Watch Episode http://www.mtv.com/videos/misc/138240/home-improvement-lawn-and-garden.jhtml Gallery Home Improvement 1.png|Mr. Anderson Home Improvement 2.png|Johns Blair Enamel paint & Johns Blair Paint Thinner Home Improvement 3.png|Butt-Head after sniffing Johns Blair paint thinner. Home Improvement 4.png|Beavis after sniffing Johns Blair paint thinner. Home Improvement 5.png|Beavis painting a 3 on the windows. Home Improvement 6.png|Beavis painting Mr. Anderson's cat's butt blue. Home Improvement 7.png|Butt-Head painting "X-Force Rules" on the wall of Mr. Anderson house. Home Improvement 8.png| Home Improvement 9.png| Beavis and Butthead Stealing Mr. Anderson's Lawnmower Home Improvement 10.png Home Improvement 11.png Censorship *When this episode originally aired, a disclaimer appeared during the paint thinner scene: "Breathing paint thinner will damage your brain. Look what it's done to Beavis and Butt-head." This disclaimer is absent in the Mike Judge Collection DVD. *The scene in which Beavis and Butt-head huff the paint fumes and paint the cat's butt were cut from the "There Goes The Neighborhood" VHS release as well as the Time Life DVD re-release. *In the Mike Judge Collection DVD, the opening on the sofa and the ending with the broken-down lawnmower were cut, but the paint thinner and cat scene were added back. *The line "Let's burn something!" was censored after the Morain, Ohio incident. Most original airings have showed the line. *MTV did keep this episode in rotation but was rarely ever seen Trivia *This episode and "Stewart's House" are what originally got "Beavis and Butt-Head" into watchdog trouble; the Ohio incident clips on the news showed bits of this cartoon. *this episode had the first appearances of Mr.Buzzcut, Mr.Stevenson, and Mr.McVicker. Category:Episodes